


Matchmaking Bibliography

by MarlaHectic



Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, set in season 2, so he/she/they is not tagged, there is another character but it is kind of a suprise cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: What if in their second Valentine’s Day at Greendale Mariah kind of got from the beginning that she wasn’t going to end up on an actual date with neither Troy, nor Abed? What if she actually tried that not to happen?Or, in other words, a short story about the second Saint Valentine at Greendale in which certain sexy librarian is also totally on with certain idiots in love getting together…Hope you like it.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Matchmaking Bibliography

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah, another short Community fic written after having watched in the revision of the show with my parents the Valentine episode from season 2. I actually wrote it quite a while ago, but I didn’t have time to give it the always needed second look until I finished my shitty college September exams (they were a total disaster).  
> As my other Community one-shots, this is kind of set in the same universe, but can be read completely independently.  
> Hope you forgive my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes (as well as the ones caused by the anxiety caused by college and being quarantining-ish); and, of course, that you enjoy it,  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

~February 2011; Greendale Valentine's Dance~

Mariah couldn't believe these two.  
As a college(ish) librarian, she had seen more oblivious young people (and not so young) than she could count, sitting between the somehow romantic (even in a low level community college as her workplace was) bookshelves sharing smiles, looks, words and confident silent moments without realizing how deeply they care for each other.  
But those two...they were a total new level. 

First; the Arabic (she believed) one told her a dissertation about the Saw movie franchise (too long but, she must admit, quite on point -not like she is going to say it out loud, she had a librarian reputation to keep-) that ended only with the young man telling her he totally gets she was going to pic his friend.  
After all, ‘he is “THE BEST”.   
His lips formed the slightest of recognizable smiles as he pronounced this last sentence.

Then, she moved foward to dance with the other boy, all pure energy and the perfect mix of a gentleman, a childish teen and a young somehow naive 'Don Juan'.  
She managed to get the two of them alone, and she explained why she had finally decided to choose him...making some not very nice statement about his best friend on the way.  
He left, offended by the mere fact that she didn't like Abed, who could possibly dislike HIM?  
She grinned; confident her job there was done...

...but it wasn't.   
She stayed behind the door, listening (and eyes dropping) to their conversation; that concluded with the famous:  
"There is someone out there for us."  
Frustrated, she stumbled out of the dancing hall, passing through them with an angry expression she was almost completely sure they understood as an angry face due to Troy's rejection.  
She couldn't care less.

\-----

Back at home, Mariah found her girlfriend still working, all her dark hair a mess dropped around her pale head in their gigantic comfortable couch.  
She turned her head and gave her a welcome smile.  
"Hello darling, did your plot to matchmaker those two young men from that cheap excuse of a college you work at succeed?"  
With a sad gaze, she said no.  
"But hear me out; maybe not know but someday those two are going to hear Wedding Bells worth the best works of Austen." She added.  
The other woman nodded.  
"I am, as you know, usually sceptic when it comes to instincts and relationships, but you have quite the eye for these short of things, so I am confident they will if you believe so; whatever their names are."

~October 2018; Barnes-Nadir wedding~

"...and, Abed, Troy, it's my pleasure to introduce you to my plus one. My beloved, long time girlfriend Mariah."   
Frankie stood at one side so the couple could see the other woman.  
As the two men stared at her, disbelieve filling their eyes.  
She gave them a mischievous smirk while, playfully, she shouted.  
"Books!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Wish you liked it and, as always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are more than welcome.  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
